Changelog 0.30
Dear Kings and Queens, On April 3rd, we will update Forge of Empires with the latest bugfixes, along with some improvements. This update will mostly focus on fixing and improving some of the features that were implemented in the game lately. We hope you will like it ! There may be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the changelog below for a list of changes. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and changes *A new tab has been added in the Settings menu, also called Settings. This will allow you to choose to activate or deactivate three options : the diamonds use confirmation, the "new neighbors" e-mail and the animations when visiting a city *Sounds have added for the Industrial Age. *The costs of the units from the Industrial Age have been raised (They were costing less than the Colonial Age units). *The description of the "blast" skill has been changed. *The Tutorial has been slightly improved for the low resolutions. *As mentioned previously, the number of points given by some buildings has been changed. You can review the announcement here. Bugfixes *A display problem in the tech tree when a player clicked "complete instantly" and the diamond button of a good shortly after has been fixed. *Text will no longer be cut off in the Unlock Technology window when unlocking research items. *The new goods from the Industrial Age didn't have the proper merchant name in the Market screen. *An error occurring sometimes when sending a message has been fixed. *The Social Bar could be empty when returning from a visited city. This problem has been fixed. *Players were not receiving a notification message stating that replying is not possible as the Topic or Poll has been deleted in the Guild Forum. This has been corrected. *The Easter avatars were not appearing in the profile section without a refresh. This has now been fixed. *The quest 'Battle Experience' was not recognizing conquered sectors. This problem has been fixed. *The icon to hide an egg was not always properly greyed out when there are no hiding spots available. *The tooltip for the Scout button had spelling error. It has been corrected. *A space was missing between unattached units names and the opening bracket following them. *The number of copies for a blueprint was always pluralized. The problem has been corrected. *It was not possible to delete a poll with votes in the Guild Forum. *The quest "Friendly Visits" was not always giving a reward. This has now been fixed. *On some rare occurrences players could perform a social interaction with their own city. This problem has been fixed. *The Progression bar of a quest was not always displayed correctly when the value of a condition already fulfilled was changed. *The Rogue unit was not properly spelled in the battle tooltip. This has been fixed. *If the Event popup window was to appear during the tutorial, the game became unresponsive. This problem has been fixed. *Players were not getting the correct message when they accepted an invitation from a Guild they already joined. *Some construction sounds were not played correctly. *The Royal Albert Hall Build menu was displaying an overflowing text. *Some sectors of the Continent Map were not displaying names properly. This has been fixed. *The tooltip was inaccurate when hovering over Cultural Buildings while trying to hide eggs. *Invited players were getting a wrong display when hovering over the portrait of their inviter. *Aborting an optional quest could cause Greva Darn's Easter Shop icon to disappear. *On some rare occurrences players could not enter their own Great Buildings. This problem has been fixed. Category:Changelog